


This Could Never Work

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Ironspider - Freeform, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Slash, Starker, baci, ironman - Freeform, peter x tony - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Le tre volte in cui Tony Stark ha baciato Peter Parker.[ Starker - Tony x Peter - Romantico/Introspettivo - Hurt/Comfort ]





	This Could Never Work

**[ Starker - Tony x Peter - Romantico/Introspettivo - Word Count: 2804 ]**

 

  
**This Could  
Never Work**

♦♦♦

  
♦♦♦

 **“We could make it work…”**

 

__«Troppo cerebrale per capire che si può star bene senza complicare il pane  
Ci si spalma sopra un bel giretto di parole vuote ma doppiate   
Mangiati le bolle di sapone intorno al mondo e quando dormo taglia bene l'aquilone  
Togli la ragione e lasciami sognare, lasciami sognare in pace»  
 

 

 

**Capitolo I.**

  
 

  «Parker, Tony non sta bene, è... ferito. Lo hanno portato in ospedale. Per i dettagli, chiamami non appena sentirai questo messaggio. Sono Natasha. Natasha Romanoff», _bip_.

_Ferito?,_ ripeté Peter, in un rimbombo infinito dentro la sua testa. Spalancò lo sguardo vuoto in un punto che non riuscì nemmeno a vedere, mentre ogni brutta immagine gli passava davanti come avrebbe fatto una dolorosissima pellicola cinematografica, fin troppo accurata nei dettagli. Come un incubo terrificante alla quale poteva sfuggire solo svegliandosi di colpo; però era la realtà, era tutto vero. 

Era seduto su un muretto poco distante dall'uscita dell'edificio scolastico. Il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio bollente, le dita della mano libera strette intorno alla bretella dello zaino che portava in spalla. La voce calma ed enigmatica di Vedova Nera che gli lanciava quella notizia contro la faccia come una sferzante ventata gelida, in un semplice messaggio lasciato in segreteria.

Tornò a guardare lo schermo del telefono, ben sapendo che avrebbe dovuto richiamarla prima di subito, maledicendosi per aver dovuto aspettare così tanto - quasi una giornata intera. Colpa della scuola. Colpa della dannata scuola.

Natasha gli rispose dopo un paio di squilli; la sua voce spiccava in mezzo al caos cittadino dell'ora di punta. Rispose con una velocità che da una parte lo sollevò ma dall'altra lo preoccupò.

«Non è niente di grave, Parker», esordì la donna, quando le chiese come stava Tony, cercando di risultare con la situazione un minimo sotto controllo, ma non era così. Si sentiva di aver fallito come tutore di vite umane, perché se ci fosse stato… se solo lui fosse stato lì a proteggerlo…

Ecco, questo era quello che più spaventava Peter. Perdere qualcuno perché lui non era stato in grado di tutelarlo. Solo perché, in quel momento, la vita vera lo aveva impegnato con cose che avrebbe potuto rimandare, perché non erano importanti davvero. 

_Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità,_ o no?

«Lo immagino», disse, e non lo immaginava per niente. Anzi, davanti agli occhi aveva la figura fin troppo vivida del signor Stark, resecato in un letto d'ospedale e non riusciva a trovarvi nulla di positivo in quel pensiero. «Che cosa è successo?» 

«Mentre usciva di casa, un uomo lo ha colpito alle spalle. Gli ha infilato un coltello nel fianco. Per fortuna non è andato così a fondo da danneggiare organi importanti. Ha comunque perso molto sangue, e lo terranno sotto osservazione per qualche giorno . »

Cosa?

_Cosa?._

Le poche cose di cui Peter era sicuro, crollarono in un nero baratro, infrangendosi.

Era quasi scontato - se non ovvio, che la prima idea di Tony ferito non era ricollegabile ad uno scontro avvenuto così, per la strada. Senza aver preso parte ad uno scontro, senza armatura, senza alcuna possibilità di difendersi. 

Era quindi successo così? Senza preavviso? In un momento di debolezza? Uno di quei momenti in cui si pensa che certe cose accadano solo agli altri, e non a se stessi o alle persone care. Non a Tony Stark. 

Non ad _IronMan_. 

Inconcepibile. Quasi assurdo.

Peter si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa mentre gli occhi gli si inumidirono di una rabbia legata al ridicolo senso di ingiustizia che provava. _Perché? Perché proprio il signor Stark? Perché proprio lui?_

Non si rese conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Non si rese conto di averlo chiesto con tanta di quella frustrazione addosso da aver quasi urlato. Aveva di sicuro alzato il tono e non era da lui. No, non era da lui. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa, subito. Avrebbe dovuto scusars-

«Per te che non lo conosci da sempre, sembrerà una follia, ma Tony Stark non è proprio la persona ben vista da tutti che credi tu, Peter . »

«Nessuno di noi è ben visto da tutti, ma non per questo andiamo in giro ad accoltellare le persone», rispose, senza pensare. Un moto d'astio gli tagliò in due la testa. Le meningi strette in una morsa, mentre si alzava in piedi incapace di restare fermo un minuto di più, su quel muretto di tufo.

«Penso che tu lo sia; ben visto, dico», rise leggermente la donna e Peter non replicò. Era fastidioso. Era fastidioso sentirsi etichettato sempre come quello buono, incapace di odiare, incapace di fare del male. No, non ne era quasi  capace, ma non era forse vero che Spider-Man usava la violenza, talvolta, per riportare l'ordine? Non era forse vero che provava odio anche lui, pure non volendo, contro quelle persone che avevano solo provato a fare del male a chi amava?

Non c’era amore senza odio e non c’era odio senza amore. Forse era un pensiero troppo sentimentale, ma era così che Peter vedeva la vita. Ed era per quel motivo che, per quanto sapesse che Tony Stark non era un santo, sapeva anche che quell’uomo cercava costantemente e disperatamente di redimersi. Ed era questo che lo rendeva migliore di molte altre persone. Persino migliore di lui.

_Essere buoni è troppo comodo._ , pensò, con le sopracciglia inarcate, ora decisamente di cattivo umore.

«Comunque è al Presbyterian Hospital», tagliò corto la donna, probabilmente stufa di sentirlo così ostico. «Tony non è il tipo che ama farsi vedere in certe condizioni, ma ha insistito perché lo sapessi, Parker. Per quello ti ho telefonato. Immagino che forse non gli dispiacerà se andrai a trovarlo».

«Tanto ci sarei andato comunque…» ammise Peter, poi sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, sempre più affossato da quella situazione. «Grazie mille, signorina Romanoff».

«Ti assicuro che sta bene e che presto tornerà ad elargire il suo grosso ego e la sua arroganza come se nulla fosse accaduto», lo rassicurò ancora Natasha, e Peter sperò che potesse accadere prima di subito.

 

…

 

Odiava dannatamente l’odore degli ospedali. Gli ricordava sempre troppe cose infelici, troppe cose indelebili e dolorose. Cose ingiuste.

Zio Ben c’era morto, in uno di quegli ospedali del cavolo. Non era successo al Presbyterian, ma alla fine uno valeva l’altro, no? Che cosa poteva cambiare, dopotutto? 

Quanto malumore aveva addosso e quanto fastidio sentiva dentro, al pensiero che no, non era malumore, era paura. Una paura che non stava accettando, e allora preferiva mostrarsi più insofferente e scostante. 

Portava ancora lo zainetto sulle spalle, siccome non era nemmeno passato a casa a posare le sue cose; aveva il vizio infantile di stringere le bretelle tra le dita, quando era nervoso. Tipo un appiglio. Un inutile e precario appiglio, che lo teneva appeso a se stesso; inutile come una corda per scalatori annodata al niente.

Un dottore molto gentile gli indicò la stanza centootto, dopo che aveva raggiunto il reparto che gli era stato comunicato alla hall; il signor Stark stava nella stanza riservata alle persone famose, aveva detto quello ridacchiando. 

«Tu devi essere Peter», gli disse poi, prima di andare via, squadrandolo da capo a piedi e, prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca per rispondere, il medico continuò: «Il signor Stark ha detto: _se vede un ragazzetto con lo zaino e l’aria spaesata, lo lasci entrare. Si chiama Peter e non ama gli ospedali_ ».

A Peter salì il cuore in gola.

Non tanto per le parole che il signor Stark aveva detto; così da lui, così dannatamente arrogante da risultare divertente. Era più la consapevolezza che, dopotutto, se aveva così voglia di scherzare, forse in fondo stava bene.

Accennò un debolissimo sorriso, prima di ringraziare il dottore e bussare alla porta della stanza centootto, prendendo un grosso respiro. Odiava gli ospedali più di ogni altra cosa, e quei dannatissimi sensi di ragno stavano rendendo quell’esperienza più dolorosa di quanto potesse ricordare. 

Il signor Stark non era Zio Ben. Non era attaccato a dei tubi per allungare un’agonia che lo avrebbe comunque poi spento per sempre, eppure Peter continuava ad associare ogni esperienza collocata in quell’ambiente, a quel ricordo lacerante.

Quando dall’altra parte gli venne detto di entrare, lui obbedì aprendo la porta, che si chiuse poi alle spalle una volta entrato nella stanza. La prima cosa che fece, fu guardarsi intorno.

Le pareti erano per metà bianche e per metà verdi. Una grossa tenda celeste era tirata sulla metà di una grossa finestra che dava su una parte di New York che non riuscì a collocare. Il buio cominciava a farsi strada nel cielo, e le luci dei grattacieli si accendevano come piccole lucine di Natale. Sul lato sinistro, su un letto elettrico ospedaliero, seduto contro una pila di tre cuscini, c’era il signor Stark. Sorridente.

Scaltro e gagliardo come sempre, sorrideva.

«Ehi, signor Stark», lo salutò, alzando una manina e bloccandosi a metà percorso, quando l’uomo trasformò il suo sorriso in una smorfia, dopo aver provato ad alzarsi leggermente e a salutarlo con lo stesso gesto. 

«Sto bene», disse Tony, premendo una mano sul fianco coperto, esattamente dove stava la ferita che gli avevano inferto, «Sono solo i punti che tirano».

Peter si avvicinò, un passo davanti all’altro, esitante. Le labbra arricciate e strette intorno alla paura di non riuscire a fingere che in verità lo aveva rassicurato, con quelle parole. E invece non era così.

«Mi hanno ricucito come un salame. Se non avessi la fasciatura ti farei vedere che razza di capolavoro hanno combinato», continuò Tony, quando finalmente fu vicino al letto, senza smettere un solo istante di fare lo sbruffone e il coraggioso; Peter sapeva che lo stava facendo per entrambi, ma che non sempre quell’intento gli riusciva.

«Come sta? La signorina Romanoff mi ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria questa mattina, ma ho potuto sentirlo solo nel pomeriggio, una volta uscito da scuola. Mi dispiace molto di aver fatto così tardi . »

«Non potevi saperlo e la scuola viene prima di ogni altra cosa. Conosci la mia opinione riguardo questo argomento, no? Comunque siediti. Ormai sei qui, fammi un po’ di compagnia!»

Peter arricciò di nuovo le labbra, e avrebbe voluto dirgli che quell’entusiasmo forzato non era necessario; avrebbe voluto dirgli che si vedeva che era stanco, perché era bianco come un lenzuolo e gli occhi pieni di un sonno smarrito; avrebbe voluto dirgli che, come sempre, il corpo parlava per lui.

«Non me lo vuole proprio dire, come sta?»

Tony sospirò, alzando una mano per passarsela tra i capelli. La flebo gli si attorcigliò intorno al braccio e la districò con fare distratto: «Se ti dico che sto bene non mi credi. Dopotutto sono in ospedale, ma non sto nemmeno male, Peter. Come sto? Beh… _sto._ In via di guarigione, con qualche dolorino quando decido di fare il gradasso muovendomi più di quanto dovrei. Però, rispetto a questa mattina, decisamente meglio».

Un briciolo di sincerità. Peter la apprezzò. Avrebbe sorvolato nel chiedergli come stava emotivamente, ma si vedeva che era demoralizzato da quella _vacanza_ forzata. Fermare Tony Stark era impossibile; chissà quante storie aveva fatto, mentre lo portavano in ospedale...

«Tu, piuttosto. Non sei il ritratto della serenità, Peter . »

Alzò le spalle, mentre prendeva finalmente posto sulla sedia e si avvicinava di più al letto occupato dall’uomo.

«Sono solo preoccupato per lei. Perché dice sempre che sta bene e non ammetterebbe mai che non è così, perciò non so cosa pensare. In più… odio questi dannati ospedali», ammise.

Tony sbuffò aria dal naso, e Peter sapeva quanto l’uomo odiasse quelle preoccupazioni che parevano solo un mucchio di inutili stronzate, ma non poteva farci niente. Odiava quella situazione e avrebbe quasi voluto andarsene, se solo non avesse provato un desiderio sconfinato di passare del tempo con il signor Stark.

«Allora forse sarebbe stato meglio per te non venire . »

«Sarebbe stato solo peggio», ribatté, lapidario.

«Allora cosa ti preoccupa così tanto? Sono qui, di fronte a te, vivo e vegeto! Respiro, ho tutte le ossa al loro posto. Ho solo bisogno di qualche giorno per rimettermi in sesto; anzi, se potessi andrei a casa oggi stesso ma non vogliono, perciò… _cosa_?» chiese l’uomo, polemico; in quello che erano solo uno sbuffo vuoto di parole messe insieme. Atte solo a sminuire la sua assurda paura di perderlo per sempre.

Perché sì, Peter era certo di quella paura tanto quanto era certo di provare amore per quell'uomo. Ed era anche consapevole che, certe volte, avrebbe voluto non amarlo.  Specie in quei momenti in cui il loro rapporto complicato si frammenta in mille pezzi, diviso dal muro delle incomprensioni, dovute al fatto che, per molti versi, lui e il signor Stark appartenevano a due universi completamente opposti.

Alzò le ciglia, rivelando occhi troppo sinceri, lo sapeva. Avrebbe solo voluto dirgli _Niente, non c’è niente._ Però non era così.

«E se fosse morto?» gli chiese, un po’ retorico e un po’ no. «E se quella coltellata le fosse stata fatale?»

«Non lo è stata, a che serve focalizzarti su un problema che non c’è?» 

«E se invece fosse andata come dico io?»

Tony mugugnò frustrato, passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli. Poi strinse i denti, quando la ferita gli tirò. Si piegò per qualche istante, poi tornò a raddrizzare la schiena, e Peter lo osservò tirare un paio di respiri per calmarsi.

«Se fosse andata come dici tu, non saremmo qui a discutere su cosa sarebbe successo se fossi morto. Non dovresti focalizzarti su quello che _non_ è accaduto, Peter. Non è da te non razionalizzare. Si può sapere che accidenti ti prende?»

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi, poi abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Tony lo fissava con il viso indurito. Le labbra serrate in una linea critica nei riguardi di quel comportamento così strano.

«Mi dispiace molto. Davvero, mi dispiace ma… signor Stark, per me è inconcepibile che… che IronMan sia finito in un letto d’ospedale, solo perché un pazzo ha tentato di ucciderlo. Non lo concepisco, perché così sarei costretto ad ammettere che lei è…»

«Un fallimento?» continuò Tony, per lui. Una nota di amarezza nella voce che costrinse Peter ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo.

«Umano», lo corresse, poi si coprì il viso con le mani e si sentì così stupido… «Quando se ne va in missione sono sempre così certo che tornerà sano e salvo, perché per me lei è sempre stato immortale, eppure… eppure ora che è qui mi rendo conto che non è così. Gli esseri umani poi… sono capaci di mostrare una crudeltà che rasenta il mostruoso, certe volte . »

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre lo ascoltava e, dopo aver passato qualche minuti in silenzio a guardarsi senza sapere cosa dire, l’uomo rise con leggerezza, visibilmente rincuorato da quella confessione.

«Non sarò immortale, ma ce ne vuole per farmi fuori, Peter. Te lo garantisco . »

«Lo so…», mormorò in risposta, poi avvicinò ancora la sedia al letto, e Tony gli arruffò i capelli, con un sorrisetto. Un sorrisetto che gli fece tanto male al cuore. «E che io li odio davvero troppo gli ospedali . »

«Mi rendo conto che farti venire sia stata una pessima idea. Non avrei dovuto farti chiamare, ben sapendo che in posti come questo non può esservi legato alcun ricordo felice . »

«Non mi voleva?»  

Tony smise di accarezzargli la testa e alzò un sopracciglio.

«Ho detto che è stata una pessima idea, non che non ti volessi qui. Smettila di pensare che la gente non ti vuole tra i piedi, una buona volta», rispose, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte per lasciarci sopra un delicato bacio. Un goffo e tenero gesto che a volte gli riservava nel solo intento di rassicurarlo.

Un gesto che Peter amava pensare fosse riservato sempre e solo a lui. A nessun altro, anche se forse non era così.

Si lasciò riscaldare da quella coccola e seppe di essere arrossito. Quel bacio sembrò un tocco quasi infinito, e quasi sperò potesse essere tale. Purtroppo però le labbra dell’altro abbandonarono la sua pelle, e Peter alzò inesorabilmente lo sguardo sul suo per trovare un rifugio nei suoi occhi castani e stanchi, anche solo per un attimo.

Tony gli lisciò i capelli infilandogli le dita nelle ciocche annodate e arricciate appena dietro l’orecchio, per poi abbassarsi di nuovo per posargli un bacio sulla guancia, e Peter non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro caldo, che gli morì in gola quando le labbra dell’altro toccarono le sue.

Si sentiva così sbagliato… gli venne l’istinto di scansarlo via con una mano premuta sul petto, che invece decise di stringere intorno alla maglietta di Tony, cercando di godersi quell’istante, chiedendosi solo se stesse succedendo davvero, oppure no.

Tony però si allontanò quasi subito, e Peter seppe che quello non era stato altro che uno sfiorarsi di labbra su labbra; solo una carezza lieve e candida. Un tocco semplice, il cui vero fine era celato dietro alle ciglia lunghe di un uomo più grande che ora lo guardava silenzioso, forse già pentito di quello che aveva appena fatto. Di quello che si era appena rubato.

«E questo?» chiese, ed ebbe paura di aver rotto quell’istante in mille pezzi.

«Era un bacio, Peter. Solo un bacio, nulla di più . »   

 

Fine Capitolo I  
  
  
__«Potrei ma non voglio fidarmi di te. Io non ti conosco, e in fondo non c'è   
in quello che dici qualcosa che pensi. Sei solo la copia di mille riassunti.   
Leggera, leggera si bagna la fiamma, rimane la cera  
e non ci sei più»  
Giudizi Universali - Samuele Bersani  
  
 

**Angolo angoloso delle angolate anglofone di Miryel:**  
Buonsalve e buon inizio 2019 a tutti!  
Questo progetto ha l'arrogante pretesa di analizzare e proporre ancora un nuovo lato del rapporto tra Tony e Peter, che fonda le proprie basi sulla loro consapevolezza - errata e ingiusta - che l'amore che provano reciprocamente, che sentono, sia sbagliato.  
Eppure, come due calamite, si attraggono e cercano, inutilmente, di restare lontani.  
Questa storia sarà una minilong di tre capitoli (giuro su tutti i santi che stavolta saranno solo tre per davvero), che prende spunto da questa meravigliosa citazione:

_«Le coppie veramente giuste sguazzano in mezzo alla stessa merda di tutti gli altri, la grossa differenza è che non si lasciano sommergere. Uno dei due si farà forza e ogni volta che occorre lotterà per quel rapporto. Se è giusto, e se sono fortunati, uno dei due dirà qualcosa ogni volta che occorre lotterà per quel rapporto.»_  
  
Se l'avete riconosciuta... dieci punti a Grifondoro!  
Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e, sperando che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, vi do appuntamento al prossimo.  
Un abbraccio,   
Miry


End file.
